Her Negotiation
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Post season fourteen finale. I think this is how it should go. Of course, I have to have a hunky former detective come back! One shot!


**Please review! This is what I THINK OR WANT to happen in the season 15 premiere!**

Olivia groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she couldn't move her limbs. "Wakey, wakey Detective Benson." She hear Lewis say. When her vision finally cleared, she saw Lewis in front of her. He had a cigarette in hand that had been burning for a while. She tried to speak, but found that duct tape was over her mouth. "Do you have something to say?" She glowered at him, eyes squinting slightly. "You are going to have a lot more to say after I do this."

Before she could comprehend his movements, he had ripped her blouse open and stuck the cigarette bud onto her chest. Her groan was louder than she wanted it to be. Breathing rapidly, he started stabbing her chest and stomach with the cigarette, marking her. When he stopped, he went to the kitchen. She felt her eyelids droop as she relaxed slightly. But, they shot up again when he came back with a knife. She couldn't stop him. Her legs and arms were bound to the chair he had her in.

"This isn't working for me. You aren't showing enough skin." Lewis seethed as he cut her jacket and blouse completely off of her. Where was Brian? He was supposed to be here by now. The burns were starting to sting again. "Your skin isn't so flawless Detective." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, putting a finger on her neck. The scar from Gitano. "What happened here?"

After he rubbed it with his finger for a moment, he let his hand linger on her shoulders as he inspected her for more scars. He found the next on one her shoulder. "This one looks like it hurt. Once I'm done with you, it won't compare to the pain you'll endure tonight." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back again only to bite her hard. She seethed as he continued to add more pressure. Her blood soon started to ooze out onto her skin.

He picked that moment to stand back up, licking her blood off his lips and teeth. Her skin started to crawl just as they both heard a knock at the door. _Oh God! Brian!_ Her brain was screaming, fighting with her heart. Her brain was saying he could help her, but her heart wanted him to leave so he wouldn't get hurt.

Lewis leaned down to her ear. "Who could that be?" He asked in a whisper. His breath was hot on her ear, his lips skimming her. Slowly, he went over to the door and unlocked it before going back to Olivia. He took out his own gun and pointed it at the door. "It's open."

Olivia was about to make any type of noise to warn off Brian, but Lewis put pressure on her bite wound with his finger, making her scowl. The door slowly opened. "Liv?" _That's not Brian. That's-_ Her thoughts went blank as she stared at her ex-partner, Elliot Stabler.

His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Hands formed to fists as his blood boiled. The gun caught his attention and he knew that he had to be careful here. "Close the door." Lewis demanded. Elliot did as he was told. "Lock it." He locked all three locks Olivia had and turned back to face Lewis and Benson. Lewis leaned in close to Olivia's ear again. "What? Is he your boyfriend?"

Olivia wasn't paying attention to him. Elliot was staring into her eyes. She was telling him the plan and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He nodded slightly, knowing Lewis wouldn't notice. "Okay, not even close."

Lewis frowned. "Partner?"

"I haven't been her partner in two years, but...I didn't exactly call her my partner." Elliot smirked even though he felt horrible inside.

"What did you call her?" Lewis asked curiously, jutting his chin at Elliot.

Elliot grinned and then placed his hand on his knees so he was eye level with Olivia. "Why don't you tell him? You can tell him about all those years of pure fun that you and I had, sweet thing."

Lewis liked the way Elliot was talking, so he ripped the duct tape off of Olivia's mouth. She yelped before snapping. "You son of a bitch!"

"No, I believe you were my bitch." Elliot said nearly vomiting at his own words. Olivia could see his feelings through his eyes and knew he couldn't take a whole lot more of this. She didn't want to take much more of it. The first time he'd seen her in two years, she's half naked with a rapist pointing a gun at him.

"You treated me that way for twelve years." Olivia nearly growled, giving him a silent apology after the words came out harsher than she intended.

Lewis grinned at Elliot and pulled Olivia's head in his direction so she had to look at him. "I think I like this guy. He seems to do things my way." He looked at Elliot. "Do you think you can handle her?"

"Handle her? I can get her to do anything because she knows what happens if she doesn't." Elliot said trying to smile just a little bit to keep up his facade. "Do you want me to take her into the bedroom for the real party?" He asked casually.

"Oh yeah, I definatly like him." Lewis smiled sadistically. "I bet he knows all the stories behind your scars too. He's probably the star in most of them." He tossed Elliot the knife in his hand. "I have to make a quick phone call outside. I'll be back for our...fun." He put the gun in his pants and covered it with his shirt before leaving the apartment.

Elliot hurried over to Olivia and cut her out of the duct tape restraints. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked with a loud whisper.

Olivia took a deep breath. "He's a rapist. He tortures woman for hours and kills them if they file charges. He's raped woman his whole life and has never been found guilty. We even screwed up with the DNA samples."

Elliot helped her up out of her chair and took off his sweat shirt. "Here, take it."

"Thanks." Olivia breathed pulling it on, wincing when it touched your wounds.

"I'm sorry." Elliot sighed.

"I know. It's not that I don't love that you came or anything, but could we talk more when there's not a rapist about to come back into my apartment to rape me." Olivia suggested. Elliot nodded. "He's got a gun and we don't have weapons."

Elliot's eyes widened. "You don't have another gun?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't really think I'd need it. I usually bring my gun home." She looked at Elliot's hand. "We do have six steak knives."

"I've got a better idea." Elliot breathed looking around her apartment. "Go open that window and then hide behind the counter. I'll stand behind the door. When he comes in, I'll attack him from behind."

"Why open the window?" Olivia asked going over to it fast.

Elliot looked through the peep hole to find Lewis still on the phone. "He'll think I took you out of here to have you to myself."

Olivia nodded and crouched down behind the counter, moving one of the bar stools slightly. "Hey El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot responded taking his position behind the door.

"Thanks for coming back." Olivia breathed. She couldn't see him, but her words still held the same emotion and meaning.

Elliot looked in the direction of where she was. "I'm just sorry I didn't come back sooner."

Olivia paused, thinking about his words. "Sooner, as in, tonight, or sooner, as in, general."

"General." Elliot said without hesitation. "I'm sorry I left you in the first place."

She felt her heart clench slightly as she teared up. His face was in her mind clear as day, telling her that. "You're here now." Wiping her eyes, she heard the door knob jiggle slightly. Her heart started racing as the door opened.

Elliot watched as Lewis came in. As soon as he saw the open window, he started towards it, just as Elliot planned. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He yelled right before Elliot tackled him. The gun went off, making Olivia jump. She wasn't hit, but if she moved she would be.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled wailing on Lewis. He placed one hand on Lewis's head, putting his weight on it, while his other hand reached for the gun. Once he had the gun, he slid it to Olivia. She grabbed it and pointed it at Lewis's head.

"You stupid bitch!" Lewis screamed at Olivia. "Once I get you, you aren't going to be able to recognize yourself in the mirror. I was going to torture you for a week. I'd rape you before burning you some more." He paused when Elliot slammed his head into the floor. "I'd stab you with anything and everything I could find. I'd make you beg on your knees before I slammed into your mouth."

Olivia snapped. "Shut up!" She said cocking the gun. Elliot looked at her, never hearing that pitch of voice some out of her. She looked at him and gave him the okay. He knew what she was going to do.

He slightly lifted himself off of Lewis, letting him knock him onto the floor. Elliot caught himself with his hands. Lewis barely got onto his feet when he started for Olivia. When Lewis was a few steps from touching her, she fired the gun. The bullet lodged itself in his skull. The thump his body made when it hit the floor, let both of them know it was an instantaneous death.

The moment Olivia dropped the gun to the floor beside her, Elliot hurried over to her and lifted her up with ease. He had tears in his eyes, thinking about what Lewis said about what he was going to do to Olivia. She was shaking in his arms and he knew it was because Lewis mentioned what she faced in Sealview. He stroked her hair as he held onto her. "I've got you. You're safe." Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't leave me." Olivia whispered with tears running down her face.

"I'll never leave you alone again." Elliot choked out. He picked her up again, wedding style. Sometimes, he just knew what she wanted. He hurried into the bathroom with her huddled to his chest. When he put her onto her feet, he kept an arm around her as he turned the shower on. He pulled back the curtain and waited for the water to get warm.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck again when he lifted her up. He slipped off his shoes before stepping into the shower. Sitting down, she let her arms drop from his neck. Her legs rested in his lap. He pulled her closer to him with his arm around her back. She wrapped hers around his torso before dropped her head to his shoulder. "I could never repay you for this."

"I could never repay you for forgiving me for leaving. We're even." He pressed a kissed to the crown of her head. "No one can hurt us when we're together." The water soaked both of them, but they welcomed it. Elliot pulled out his phone which luckily still worked. "Do you want to call Cragen about this?"

"It'll be better for me if I call it in. IAB doesn't need to nail me for this." Olivia breathed taking the phone. After calling him, she put the phone on the floor beside the tub. Cuddling back into Elliot, she closed her eyes. The feeling of his arms around her brought her to a state of security. No one else could give her that.

Elliot laid his head on hers and closed his own eyes. He knew, if IAB found out that their silent plan was to set up Lewis into being killed, they'd be screwed. But, he did go after her, just like they expected he would. Self defense was allowable. Olivia's wounds would certainly prove he was their to rape her. He teared up and sniffled being pressing his lips to her head. "God, I can't believe I almost lost you." He said before a sob escaped him.

Olivia let out a sob of her own. "You've got me. You've got me. I'm not going anywhere." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, holding him tighter. Both of his arms wrapped around her as he sobbed with her. One arm around her torso while the other cupped the back of her head.

Neither one knew how long they stayed like that, but they moved their heads when they heard people enter her apartment. She still stayed in his arms as foot steps neared them. "He's dead, Cap." They heard Fin say. "I'm guessing this is the murder weapon."

"Olivia!" Amanda called.

"Where are you, Liv?" Nick said afterwards.

Olivia and Elliot sat together, not saying anything as the water continued to rain on them. "Guys, the shower is going and the door is wide open." John said. They all walked in to find Olivia huddled in Elliot's lap. Their eyes were red and puffy and they looked like they were in their own world. The sweat shirt Olivia was wearing, showed her shoulder which had the bite mark.

"Liv? El?" Cragen asked as he turned off the water. They both looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot as he looked down to her. "I'm fine, but you should check his hand. He banged up his knuckles."

Elliot shook his head. "You need to check her first. I've had bloody knuckles before. But, she's never been burned."

"I'm fine." Olivia breathed, her eyes closing.

"You are getting checked out." Elliot told her. It wasn't her choice in the matter; it was his. But, she knew that.

Olivia opened her eyes. "I will if you will."

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers. "Fine." He kissed her forehead before putting his forehead back. Cupping the side of her head, he looked at Cragen. "Can you give us a couple of minutes to change?"

"Yeah," Cragen nodded. "Yeah we can." When Elliot stood up with Olivia in his arms, he grabbed Elliot's arm.

"I've got her." Elliot said as he stepped out of the shower and slipped on his dry shoes. They all watched as he carried her out to her bedroom. Olivia took her socks off before Elliot put her down on her feet. She tossed the socks into her dirty clothes basket and went to her closet. Elliot peeled off his shirt and tossed it in there as well.

The squad watched them as they slowly walked through the room. Elliot crouched down and opened Olivia's dresser drawer to pull out a pair of black sweat pants. Olivia grabbed a pair of Elliot's old pajama pants and threw them to him. He caught them without looking up. He tossed her the black sweat pants and she did the same.

Once they were the only two in the room, Elliot grabbed a black V-neck t-shirt for Olivia while she grabbed him the same thing. "I'll change in the bathroom, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll knock when I'm done." Olivia nodded. Once he went into the bathroom, she peeled off her clothes and put on the dry ones. Her t-shirt felt odd to her as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Elliot came out a moment later and she found out why her t-shirt felt so weird. It wasn't hers. It was Elliot's. Before her, Elliot stood with his belly button showing and every muscle clearly visible through the shirt. "I think we have the wrong t-shirts."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I think we do." She watched as he struggled to take the tight shirt off. She smiled when he finally did. Putting the shirt over her head, she tucked it under Elliot's shirt so she could put it on without taking his shirt off. She jutted her chin towards the bed. "He was there."

Elliot looked at the bed and saw her panties lying on the bed with an indent in the comforter from where he laid. "We can get you a new mattress."

"How about a new apartment?" Olivia asked as she took off his t-shirt, hers perfectly placed on her frame.

"Sounds good to me." Elliot breathed as she handed him the t-shirt. He pulled it on. "Did you want to stay at my place for a while?"

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good to me." She grabbed her phone off of her dresser. "Can you give me a minute? I have to make one phone call and then we'll get out of here."

Elliot scratched his jaw. "Yeah, I'll be right here." He kissed the crown of her head.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw fear she had in her eyes. They almost lost each other tonight. "I'll come right back to you." Cupping his cheek, she rubbed it with her thumb before going into her bathroom.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hey Liv, right now is not a good time. The game is getting good and I can't miss it."

"Where are you?" Olivia asked irritated.

"I'm at the sports bar with a couple of guys." Brian said and paused. "Shit! I was supposed to come by tonight."

Olivia bit back the groan. "Yeah, yeah you were. I came home to a rapist inside my house. He knocked me out, tied me to a chair, and burned me. You didn't even call."

"Oh my God! Liv, I-" Brian started.

"No! You don't get to talk, Brian. This is just the icing on the cake. We never go anywhere I want to go. If we have a fight, you suggest going to get drinks. We get drunk and have sex and you consider that a make up." Olivia nearly growled. "We're done. I'm not even going to consider giving you a second chance. You can pick up your stuff that's not destroyed when CSU says you can." With that, she hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She took a deep breath and walked back out to her bedroom to find Elliot looking at photos of them on her wall. He stopped to stare at one for a moment. "I like that one too."

He turned to her and smiled. "I figured you'd wanna wear these instead of your dress shoes." Elliot said holding up a pair of tan boots with some fake fur on them.

Olivia grinned. "How'd you know?" She thought a moment. "Nevermind, I know how you knew. I forget you know me so well." She slipped on her boots and noticed Elliot was wearing his dress shoes with no socks. "I have sneakers of yours and a pair of socks." Hurrying to her closet, she pulled them out and handed them to him.

"Did you keep everything I left here?" Elliot asked slipping the socks and shoes on.

"Yeah, basically. I did through out that project you left here that Eli made though." Olivia said. Elliot looked at her with a 'you did what!' look. "It was molding in my closet." She defended.

Elliot sighed. "I'll give you that." He put his foot into the other shoe and looked at her. "Ready?" Olivia paused and looked at the door. He read her mind, as always. "I'll make sure you don't see him." She looked at him and nodded. He lifted her up again and went to the door. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah El?" John asked through the door.

"Can you open this door and the front door so we can get out of here without seeing the body?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm going to open the door now." John said grabbing the door knob.

Elliot nodded and saw Olivia close her eyes. "We're ready." Once the door was open, he hurried out of Olivia's apartment with her in his arms. He slowed his pace when they got into the hallway. "Okay Liv, we're out."

"Okay." She nodded. When they entered the elevator, Olivia looked up at Elliot. "You can put me down."

"I don't want to quite yet." Elliot smiled lightly before kissing the crown of her head again. Olivia chuckled at him, but cuddled into his chest. He carried her outside where two buses were.

Olivia turned her head when she heard Nick and Amanda calling her name as they ran towards her and Elliot. "Okay, now you have to put me down." She smiled when Elliot groaned in protest, but put her down.

Nick and Amanda made there way through the small crowd that gathered from being woken up by the gunshots. "Liv, I'm so glad you're okay." Nick breathed as he hugged her.

"I'm fine." Olivia insisted as she pulled back. Amanda hugged her next.

"I knew you should have come with us for drinks." Amanda sighed.

"It's not your fault." Olivia said putting her hands on their shoulders. "But, I do have to thank the man you two haven't met yet. Elliot?"

"Yes Benson?" Elliot asked, mocking her from when she called his name.

Olivia chuckled and hit his stomach playfully. "This is Amanda Rollins. She's Fin's new partner." Elliot shook her hand. "This is Nick Amaro. He's my new partner." She rubbed Elliot's arm when she said that. "Nick, Amanda, this is Elliot Stabler. My best friend and my old partner."

Nick and Amanda froze when they heard that this guy was Olivia's old partner. Elliot frowned at them and snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "I think they went into shock." He said when they didn't respond.

"I just don't think they were expecting you to be you." Olivia smiled. "C'mon, let's get checked out by the paramedics." She said taking his hand.

"Nice meeting you guys." Elliot said before walking off with Olivia. They walked over and each got looked over by a paramedic. They informed Olivia that her injuries would need to be photographed by Warner.

She was sitting on one of the gurneys that was out when Elliot walked over to her. "How you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." Olivia nodded. She studied him for a moment. "Why'd you pick tonight to come back of all nights?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. Eli was with Kathy and her husband tonight. I had been thinking about you a lot more than usual. It felt right."

"Ah, I'm that thing that never leaves your mind." Olivia smirked.

"I never said that." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia grinned. "Well, it's true. What if I told you that you were the thing that's always on my mind?"

Elliot paused. "I might start to consider saying that."

Olivia chuckled. "El, admit it."

"Okay, I think about you all the time. You can't really blame me." Elliot pointed out brushing some of her hair back. "Uh, I know you've been through a lot tonight, but I was just wondering if you would like to go out on an actual date this Friday night."

"If I said yes, would you kiss me right now?" Olivia asked with a small smile on her face.

Elliot grinned. "Maybe."

Olivia played hard to get. "Then, I guess I might say yes."

"What if I did kiss you?" Elliot asked standing in between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs as his lips got closer to hers.

"Well, I guess I'd have to say yes." Olivia whispered draping her arms over his shoulders.

"John, look at them." Fin commanded as Cragen, Amanda, and Nick talked behind them. "They are finally going to do it."

John smiled lightly. "It's about damn time." He watched them from where they were about fifteen yards away. He saw two bull horns sitting on the pavement. Hitting Fin in the arm, he pointed to them. "Go get those."

Elliot smiled at her and kissed her slowly. She gripped the bottom of his t-shirt in her fists as the electric current flowed through her. He pulled her closer, wanting more contact with the goddess he'd wanted for years. They both smiled against the kiss. When they pulled back, their eyes opened and showed everything they were feeling at that moment. "I love you." Elliot breathed.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered back. Both smiling like crazy, they went to kiss again.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" John and Fin said into bull horns while pumping their fists in the air.

Cragen, Amanda, and Nick walked over to Fin and John. Cragen saw Elliot and Olivia kissing. Paramedics were walking by and the wind was blowing softly. "Guys, give them their moment. It's been fifteen years and they get their first kiss." He took John's bull horn. "I never thought my night would end up this way; that's for sure." He looked back at Elliot and Olivia. His eyes widened. "Olivia, I love you like a daughter and I want you to be happy, but keep it PG in front of me please." He said through the bull horn.

Elliot and Olivia looked over at him, smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at them. "I have never seen Olivia smile like that." Nick said.

"That's probably because that's her Stabler smile." John chuckled.

"El, I told you she was the one for you!" Fin said through the bull horn.

Elliot chuckled. "I know! I believed you! She was just too hot for my own good at the time!" Olivia laughed and dropped her head to his chest.

When she lifted her head, she grabbed his jaw. "Hey, I love our friends and all, but I'd much rather kiss you at the moment."

"Good point." Elliot grinned before kissing her hard.

Cragen rolled his eyes as they started adding tongue again. "Do you guys want me to call a priest?" He chuckled when neither one of them looked at him.

"Here, I know how to get them going." John smirked. He took the bull horn away from Cragen.

Everyone's eyes widened. "NO!" They all yelled, but John was on a mission.

John smirked as he brought the bull horn to his mouth. "I think Benson whipped Stabler into shape." Both of them broke away from the kiss and glared at John. "Oh no!"

"John, you better head for Canada." Amanda chuckled.

Everyone looked over to find Elliot and Olivia running at them at full speed. John hopped off the asphalt slab and twisted his ankle. He landed on his back with his arms and legs flailed out. "Ow!"

Elliot and Olivia ran past the others and stopped at the each of the pavement, looking down at John. "John, next time you say something like that to us. Remember we're faster." Elliot said.

"Got it." John groaned. He lifted up his arms. "Can I have help getting up? I think I broke... everything." They all chuckled and helped him up.

"Okay, why don't you two go with Amanda and Nick back to the presinct?" Cragen suggested to Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good. See you down at the house." She turned to Elliot who took her hand. Nick and Amanda watched as they both walked in sync with each other, not a second off.

Cragen saw them staring. "Don't try to understand. You learn to accept it." He smirked. "I knew they were meant for each other the first day of the job." He laughed when Elliot and Olivia both gave him a thumbs up. "Lord knows I've done whatever I could to keep them together."

**Please review! It's almost four a.m. I was supposed to be in bed six hours ago! I am going to update Stacked next so you won't have to wait long for that!**


End file.
